Nagato's Resolution
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Naruto is pinned down by Pain, but an unexpect aid comes and helps him. Who is Naruto's secret admirer? After she is tossed around by Pain, Naruto becomes furious. Instantly, he transfroms into the Kyuubi, with EIGHT tails! In Naruto's conscience, he meets the fourth Hokage. Konan introduces a new jutsu that no one has heard of before, what could it be?
1. Nine-tails Captured!

**Spoiler-alert! This is pretty much what happened in Shippuden episode 165-167, so don't read if you hate spoilers! It changed a bit, since it's a fanfic.**

**This is from Naruto's POV**

* * *

**Ughh, the Preta Path's got hold of me! Ugh, what should I do? What should I do? He's absorbing my Sage chakra! Ugh!** I thought as the Fifth Pain pinned me. **Think Naruto, think!** **A ha! Got it! It's perfect! I can be still! Terrific! **A lightbulb went off in my head. I stayed still, and let my Sage chakra flow. Suddenly, the Preta Path's face got demented (can't say it already was), and looked more like a frog's.

Yes! My plan was working! Sage chakra was very hard to control. Taking too much will turn you into a frog statue (like what the Fifth Pain's undergoing), but taking in too little won't make your Sage mode activated. Very difficult, took me a lot of tries, even trained by Ero- sennin (Jiraiya).

Slowly, the Fifth Pain started to morph. First, his face bulged out, and turned green. Second, his arm turned all frog-like and turned green as well. Slowly, his whole body turned to stone. Ugh, his grip was SO tight! With a tug, I broke free of his grasp.

I panted and sweat dropped. "I guess it's just you and me now, Pain!" I said, slightly smirking. It was difficult, because I just had most of my chakra absorbed out of me.

"I'm actually quite impressed. No one has ever advanced this far in Pain. You're quite lucky, Naruto-san," Pain said.

My breath became ragged. I looked behind me to discuss some battle strategies.

"We'll prepare the genjutsu! Just stall, Naruto-boy!" Fukasaku called. Shima nodded.

"Let's go!" she cried. I glanced at my opponent, Pain. I probably didn't have much chakra left, so I did the best I could.

"Hi-yah!" I cried as I tried to land a punch on Pain's face. Well, that didn't work. Behind me, Fukasaku shouted.

"Almost done, Naruto-boy!"

"I've had just enough of your genjutsu!" Pain said. "Almighty Pull!" Old gramps Fukasaku was pulled towards Pain. He extended a Chakra Disruption Blade and stabbed the frog/toad!

"Fukasaku!" I cried out. Then, he used Bansho Ten'in to push Shima. After the five second interval, Pain pulled me towards him and stabbed me using several of his Chakra Disruption Blades. As I laid, pinned to the ground, he lectured me about peace. Pfft, who is HE to talk about peace, when he's the one DISRUPTING peace?

"Naruto-san, I've avoided all your internal organs, but you will not be able to walk by yourself," he replied. No duh.

Pain went to tell me about the reason why he killed Ero-sensei. Turned out because he wanted to restore peace. Really? That's not gonna cut it for me.

"There's no peace as long as the shinobi world exists," he concluded.

"You have no right to say that, Pain!" I shouted, outraged.

"How would YOU stop war and bring peace?" Pain questioned me. That question threw me off guard.

"...I haven't thought about that. I haven't thought that far yet," I responded.

"The point of the Akatsuki wa to bring peace. The reason for the bijuu (tailed beasts) capturing was so that we could create a weapon from their chakra to destroy an entire country," Pain explained. What?

He advanced closer to me, ready to capture me. Wait! I wasn't surrending now , was I? No. I never back down! I tried to struggle, but the blades held me in place. **What to do, what to do? Umm, so he wants the Kyuubi to complete the weapon. Does that mean he already got the others? Man, this is confusing! **I thought. I shut my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't.

Just then, when I opened my eyes, I saw someone coming towards me. Who in the right mind would come? I caught a glimpse of the face. It was a girl, with navy blue hair...

I was shocked. Why did she come? To help me? To defeat Pain? (We all know that's impossible!) What was she here for?

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy! By the way, I would be happy if you review!**


	2. Confessions

**A/N: So far, so good. Thanks for the support! Here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

Thud! The girl landed beside me and punched the ground, sending Pain skidding a few metres back. I knew her, I was friends with her (even though we never really talked, but she had my back). Why did she come here? Was she stupid?

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled. I shook away the thoughts and looked at her. She came and tried to approach me, but the idiot Pain used Bansho Ten'in and pushed her back. That navy blue haired girl, was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. She had her Byakugan activated.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto-kun!" she yelled. Whaa?

"Reinforcements?" Pain asked. I would've shook my head, by I couldn't, due to those damn blades.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here out here?! It's not safe here! You'll get killed! You KNOW you're no match to him!" I shouted to Hinata. She glanced at me.

"I know. I'm just being...selfish."

What was she talking about? She was about to get killed and here she was saying that she's selfish. Wow, talk about bad timing.

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a quizzal look.

"I'm here on my own will. This time, I'll be the one to save you!"

I widened my blue eyes.

"I was always crying, and giving up before trying. I made wrong turns so many times,... but Naruto-kun, you helped me find the right paths. You've always been my inspiration. I want to walk beside you always! All these years, I alway tried to catch up to you, to chase after you, Naruto-kun! I want to be a great ninja, just like you!" Hinata exclaimed with so much emotion. Whaa? What was she saying?

"But, Naruto-kun, you changed me! It was your smile that saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because...I love you, Naruto-kun," she finished.

**Flashback**

_"I want to become a great ninja, strong like Father and kind like mother," little Hinata said. In the training room, she practiced her kicks and punches. It was exhausting. Neji, as a kid was also practicing his moves as well. _

_In the training session, he beat Hinata several times. The sensei was very disappointed in her. _

_The scene changed and Hinata's father and her were walking down the streets of Konaha. Naruto ran past her. _

_"Stay away from that fox kid, Hinata," he said. _

_The scene changed again and little Hinata was running, while sobbing, until she bumped into a punk. He was eating an ice cream, and the force knocked it out of his hands and onto the ground._

_"Hey, you!" he shouted._

_"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied whilst still sobbing._

_"Hey, she's the Hyuuga kid!" one of the punks said._

_"Yeah, look! She's got the eyes!" said another._

_"She must be related to that Neji kid. She's probably all stuck-up. Royalty, uh," replied the punk leader._

_"Yeah, she probably thinks she's better than us 'cause of her familly and talent!" said a punk._

_"N-no, I'm not like that at all!" little Hinata responded shakily. She tried to run away, but one of the punks grabbed hold of her._

_"Hey, where do you think you're going?Running off without saying a sorry? What a jerk!" said the menacing punks. The 'leader' grabbed Hinata's head and pushed her on her knees. "Say you're sorry!" he demanded._

_"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said. _

_"Say it like you mean it, white-eyed!" a punk said. Then, he pushed her head lower._

_"I-I'm really sorry!" a sobbing Hinata cried._

_"Not good enough!" the punk said. He pushed her head lower to the ground._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried._

_BAM! The punks were blown backwards. A young Naruto stood where they were. "Hey! Stop it! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!" he said. _

_"Pfft, you? Yeah right! Aren't you the demon- fox kid?" the punk leader asked._

_"Beware, I can do jutsu!" Naruto bluffed while he weaved the hand signs for Shadow Clones. H__e made one replica of himself, but it was sloppy, with lack of skill. The punks stared at it and laughed. They beat Naruto up, buying Naruto time to get away._

_Her care-taker came and got her, but by the time he came, the punks were gone, leaving Naruto beaten up. _

_"Come on lady Hinata!" _

_"B-but he helped me!" _

_"No buts, you gotta stay away from him. He's bad news, you know what happened to him," Hinata's supervisor replied. Hinata glanced a lat time at Naruto, he didn't notice._

**Flashback ends**

I just laid there, stunned as ever. Hinata loved me? Why? She raised her head and placed herself in a battle stance in front of me. Pain grabbed a Chakra Distruption Blade, ready for her attack.

Instead of attacking though, she turned around and kicked one of my blades that pinned me to the down. It broke, and she got ready to kick it again, but Pain pushed her back using Almighty Push.

She was shocked. "What?" She picked herself up and ran towards me, ready to kick the blades again. However, much to her dismay, Pain pulled her forward and she tumbled on the ground behind him. She got to her feet and activated her jutsu, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.

Pain just dodged her punches as if they were nothing. Suddenly, one of Hinata's punches actually made contact! Wow, I was shocked. While he was distracted, she punched another blade of mine. Pain recovered and the five second interval was over. He lifted Hinata in the air and sent her crashing behind me.

I called her several times, but she didn't respond. I started to panic, but then she opened her eyes.

She picked herself up and painfully dragged herself towards me. "Hinata!" I shouted. She fell once more. "Don't come, Hinata. Stop," I couldn't bear to see her like that. She ignore that, and kept on limping towards me.

Eventually, she fell, a few metres away from me. Crawling, she reached me.

"I don't understand. Why would people as weak as you try to resist? Why fight me, knowing that you'll die?" Pain asked.

Hinata reached out for the blade on my hands. "I stand by what I say. That is my shinobi way!" she said, exactly quoting me when we were kids.

Pain lifted her in the air and she crashed down several metres away from me. My face probably showed anger, confusion and petrified, and that's what I felt.

Extending another of those wrenched blades, I saw him stab Hinata through the dust.

"It was like this, when my parents were killed before my eyes. Now, you'll feel the same pain as I did back then! Out of pain, sacrifice is born," Pain said. I watched blood soak the ground. Hinata's blood. "Hate is born, and we are able to feel pain," Pain finished.

My eyes widen. Suddenly, I felt so much anger, like I was about to burst. Then, I heard Pain's voice clear. "Yes, Know pain."

I think- fine, I KNOW I went out of control, from what Sakura-chan told me.

I transformed into the Kyuubi.

* * *

**Chapter 2, do you like it? Please review! :) What will happen now that Naruto turned into the Kyuubi? For those who probably watched it already, don't spoil it for others! **


	3. Fourth Hokage

I probably went berserk, because the Kyuubi takes over my body and kinda hijacks it. I didn't even know what I was doing. No, really, seriously. In my jinchuriki form, I think I sprouted eight-tails. I was so angry, and frustrated at Pain. He killed Hinata! Ugh, why did she come?!

* * *

In my conscience, I was at the gate of the Kyuubi's 'jail cell'. What should I do? _Destroy everything that causes you pain. Kill everyone, and be satisfied. Let your anger release your true power!_ the Kurama (Kyuubi) answered. _Come here, Naruto. Come and rip this seal that is containing me here. Do that and my power will be yours forever!_

I hesitated, then slowly, I rose and placed my finger on the seal. Just when I was about the rip it off, someone- someTHING, knocked me backwards and I fell on the floor. I glanced ahead. I saw a figure with a white Hokage jacket with red-orange flames decorating the end of it.

In the middle wrote : - Fourth Hokage. Whaa? What was Lord Fourth doing here? And wasn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't the Kyuubi kill him?

"Don't peel off the seal, Naruto," the figure said. How did he know my name? Stalker much? "I never wanted to be back here, with YOU. But, then again, I wanted to see my son grown up, so I guess it all evens out."

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, I am the one who named you, so why shouldn't I know?" he grinned. Huh?! Named me? My expression must've given everything away.

"Heh heh, well, duh, you're my son, so I should be able to know your name," he chuckled.

"Y-your son?!" I stuttered.

"Yep, my son."

_Grr...Lord Fourth! Come here! I'll rip you to shreds! _Kurama interrupted.

"If that's the case, I'd rather stay away. Noisy fella, isn't he? Doesn't he ever shut up?" the man said. In a second, we were whisked in another dimension.

"Like I was saying, you're my son," the man scratched his head.

"So, then...you must be my...," I trailed off.

"Yep, bingo!" my dad flashed a smile at me. I sobbed.

"Dad..." Then, I punched him in the stomach. He was surprised.

"Wh-?"

"Why did you seal Nine-tails inside your own son? Do you even know how I felt because of that? How everyone avoided me? You never felt my pain when everyone turned their back on me! Huh?! Did you? You never saw me when I was an outcast from the whole village just because I have a FOX inside of me! Why did you do this? My future would've been better if you hadn't sealed Nine-tails within me! I was an outcast because of you! I'm a stupid jinchuriki because of YOU!" I shouted, tears streamed down my face.

"Naruto, shh. Naruto, how old are you now?" Dad asked kindly. Oh, so was he going to remind me that I was too old for crying?

"Sixteen," I sniffed.

"Wow. So old now! You've grown since the last time I saw you! (No really?) You're already sixteen years old? Look at you, you're a fine shinobi," Dad praised me. Too late for that, pops. I wiped my face.

"Okay, I'm the Fourth Hokage's son. I can deal with that," I said.

"Now, I know that what I can say now is very uneffective since I wasn't there when you were a kid, but seriously, have faith in yourself, Naruto. You're a great ninja, and you'll beat Pain," Lord Fourth exclaimed.

"Isn't that what fathers say all the time? To praise their kids?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't there when you needed me, so I'm not really of a fatherly figure, right?"

"You're here now," I said simply. He smiled.

"Sixteen years ago, on October 10th, a masked man, Madara, took full control of Nine-tails and summoned him to Konoha to destroy it. He was the mastermind behind all of that. Plus, he was an Uchiha. Using his Sharingan, he controlled the Kyuubi. I had to release Nine-tails but that didn't really solve much. He still went on a rampage. I fought Madara Uchiha, and I won, using my special kunai and Rasengan. I used a seal to release Kurama. Nine-tails came and tried to kill us (your mom and I). I had to seal him within you, because I knew that you would have the power to kill Madara someday. As I performed the Eight Trigrams seal, I used the Death Demon Consuming Seal to cut off half off the bijuu's chakra, and the other half to be sealed in you. However, the Kurama saw what I was doing, so he tried to kill you to stop the sealing jutsu. Your mother and I protected you and I sealed off our remaining chakra along with the jutsu so that someday we'd be able to see you grown up," Dad explained.

It was so touching, that I forgot about my hatred of him sealing that demon inside me.

"If anyone found out that you're mu son, it wouldn't be good for you. So I asked the Third Hokage to shut the villagers up about that incident. Yes, they knew that you are the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, but they couldn't talk about it," the Fourth Hokage said. "I'm really sorry if the people shunned you because of what I did, but I sealed the power because I believe in you, that you will kill Madara someday. Now, without further ado, I will repair the seal, for the last time."

He turned the sign and it closed. "Naruto, remember, I believe in you...," Dad said, as his chakra faded away.

_Thanks, Dad, _I thought as I exited my conscience. Because of my sudden chakra waves, it disrupted my shadow clone in the frog's state, leading me to have Sage mode. My doubt was gone and I was ready to face Pain.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Homework! Please review, it's nice to have feedback!**

**-Shiro Shiryuu**


	4. Konan's secret jutsu

Dad's speech gave me inspiration, so my rage and confusion was gone. Standing on the large stone, I faced Pain. I jumped off and Pain probably wondered why and how I was in Sage Mode. "Take me to the REAL you!" I yelled.

"Never! Kill me first, then I'll take you!" The last Pain replied. Defensive, huh? If that's the way you want it. " You have two Sage Art Wind Style shurikens, miss me with them both times, and you're Sage Mode will run out and I win."

Hmm, that guy had a point. I couldn't afford to miss. _Shadow Clone jutsu!_ I wove signs. A shadow doppelganger appeared. "Smoke bombs!" he yelled and threw two smoke bombs in the air, causing a distraction. There was an opening! Quickly, I threw a shuriken straight at Pain. He dodged it, much to my dismay. There goes one, one more shuriken left. Ugh! I created the last shuriken and threw it in his face in the 5 second interval. Pain, however, recovered, and repelled it with Almighty Push. Curse him! My Sage Mode dissipated quickly adn I was tired out.

"I win", Pain said joyfully. Not yet! The rubble around him turned into thousands of doppelgangers, which I hid and disguised. They rose and attacked Pain. I took advantage to the 5 second interval. Almost there...3 seconds left...2 seconds...1 second... BAM! Pain hit me with Shinrai Tensei. Ughh! Luckily, I had my doppelgangers for support.

_I still win,_ Pain thought in his head. "Just give up, Naruto! You won't make it!" he shouted at me. NEVER! _Ero-sennin -I mean Jiraiya sensei, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Dad... they all have faith in me! I won't let them down! _I shouted in my mind. Using the rest of my energy, i created a Rasengan. Two of my shadow clones tossed me upwards and I landed on Pain. "Give up... on trying to make me give up!" I yelled as my Rasengan made contact and Deva Path went flying backwards.

* * *

I grabbed a chakra receiver from Deva Path's corpse. Wincing, I stabbed my arm. Where are you? Ahh, there you are! I located the real Pain with his chakra receiver. Hmm, the highest point huh? I took off.

On my way to Pain's hideout, I bumped into Skikaku Nara (Shikamaru's father), Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's dad I think) and a member from the Hyuuga clan whose name I didn't know.

"Are you going to chase after Pain and try to bring him to justice?" Inoichi asked. I sighed. Why do people keep asking that?

"No, violence is never the key to justice. I'm just gonna have a talk with him," I replied. As I neared the paper tree (that was the hideout), a rod flew at me. WTH? Pain! As I entered the tree, Pain or Nagato, asked me if I could really forgive him. Of course not, I mean look at him! He almost wiped out the whole nation! I kept my cool and asked a simple question.

"Why are you and Konan part of the Akatsuki?"

"To answer, I must tell you my story..." Nagato responded.

* * *

"When my parents and I came home from the market, we saw two ninjas. Chunnin at the most. Ma and Pa told me to be quiet, because they were dangerous. We almost got away with it, but I knocked down a vase, ruining our cover-up. Pa tried to hold them from stealing our food. Ma told me to run and she got killed. Pa told me to run after, and he got killed as well. I saw their metal plates on their headband and it was the village of Konahagakure! I activated my Rinnegan and killed those two ninjas. I passed out after," Nagato began. I was so sorry for him. To see his parents killed like that...unbearable.

"I left home to find food. I met a dog whose name was Chibi. He told me to move forward always. Later on, I found this girl on the sidewalk. Her name is Konan and she gave me food. After, we began travelling together. Then, we met Yahiko. Bright guy, really. He stole food from everyone, and told me to do the same; that it wasn't a crime.

"We left on a mission to find the three Sannin after our fight with Hanzo. Chibi was killed because of explosives traps. When we came to the battle site, we ran into an explosives trap and were blown away into the river. Apparently we were washed up in a cave.

"After that, we found Jiraiya-sensei, and he taught us ninjutsu. We began to live together as a family. He also told me that I was the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths. He invented a system to let us know if someone was kidnapped or fake. The Hop card. The red side meant that we were all there, the frog side meant we were gone. Each of us had our seperate cards.

"Jiraiya thought we were all grown up and ninjas, so he left us to fend for ourselves. After, we created an organization, the Akatsuki, delicated to bring peace. Yahiko led the group. Konan was kidnapped and I had to kill Yahiko. He killed himself for Konan's sake and for my sake too. After that, I took over his place. Countless of comrades continued to die. One after another," Nagato concluded. "Now, I have told my story, let me hear your answer."

"You're right, but I...I still can't forgive you! I still want to kill you so badly", I said. "However, Jiraiya-sensei believed that a world must not have fightning, therefore, I will not kill you. I'm gonna believe in Pervy Sage's belief. That's my answer!"

"Impossible! Scum!" Nagato replied. What? I showed him Jiraiya's novel, The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi.

"This was Jiraiya's first novel. He mentioned someone helped him realize what he believed then. It was you, Nagato!" I told Nagato.

"There's no such thing as peace. As long as we live in this cursed shinobi world," Nagato responded.

"Then, I'll break that curse! If there is such thing as peace, I'll seize it! My name is...Naruto!" I read from the book. "My name is a precious keepsake from Ero-sennin. I can't just give up and stain his keepsake! I will be the Hokage! And I will bring peace to the Hidden Rain! Please believe in me!" I shouted.

"...How? How can you say that you'll never change? That you won't change no matter how great the pain you face. Can you continue to believe in yourself? Can you guarantee it? Can you have such faith in yourself?" Nagato questioned me.

"I've experienced pain too," I grabbed my shirt. "There's alot of pain in me as well. If I stop believing because of that, if the hero should change...it'll turn into another story, a different one from the one Jiraiya left behind. Then, it won't be Naruto! I can't write novels, thats why the sequel has to come from the life I'm living. I will continue walking, no matter how great the pain is, because, that's who Naruto is!" I finished off.

"You and I are sibling disciples. As students of the same master, we should be able to understand each other. I meant that as a joke. You're really interesting. You remind me of how I once was. I couldn't believe in Jiraiya, nor could I believe in myself. However, I have a feeling, that you will walk towards a different future", Nagato responded. I walked in shock. His arms came out of the little sockets that held them down. "I shall believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki." "Gendo Art of Rinne Rebirth."

"What is that? What type of jutsu is that", I asked.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan can manipulate the jutsu of all six Pains, are said to exist outside the realm of life and death. Nagato's power is the jutsu to control life and death. He's the seventh Pain," Konan answered my question.

Nagato's red hair turned pink and turned whiter by the second. "I've revived all those Konoha ninjas I killed. It's the least I can do for them. You will be going to war soon. That book, and you... it feels like someone set it up. Or perhaps this the work of a real god. My work ends here, Naruto. I believe you can bring true peace," he said as the hideout dissolved and the paper flew out.

Konan jumped into action. "Nagato, don't over exhaust yourself!" She clasped her hands together and formed some hand seals. "I never show this jutsu to anyone. No one even knows about it and I never use it, because it is simply not my style, but for you Nagato, my friend, I shall use it. " "Tenso inochi no jutsu." (Life transferring jutsu).

Nagato's hair turned red again, a trademark from the Uzumaki clan, but Konan fell to the floor.

"Konan!" Nagato shouted after he finished the jutsu. "Konan!" He shook his friend's shoulder.

"You've helped me so much...throughout these years...we've been through so much...but..Yahiko's gone...and you were about to leave me too...I just had to use that jutsu...Jiraiya sort of taught me...the basics... Nagato...do something meaningful with your life. I will now meet Yahiko...farewell Nagato...farewell Naruto Uzumaki...", Konan mumbled nonchalantly. She sounded as if she really didn't care. Just like Ero-sennin, she died with a smile on her face, because her goal was fulfilled - to take care of Nagato and Yahiko, for Jiraiya.

Nagato started sobbing. Well, you can't blame him, I mean his two closest friends died in front of him...because of him. "What...should I do, Naruto?"

Um...that was unexpected. "Go back to the Village of the Hidden Rain. Tell the people your story. Get accepted to the village. Do something meaningful with your life. Even Konan said that!" I replied. He bidded me farewell and faded away, supposingly back to his village. The 'tree' also unravelled itself and fluttered away in the wind.

_Thank you, Nagato, for believing in me, _I thanked him silently. _I WILL restored peace to the shinobi world!_

* * *

**So sorry for the late update. Got my hands full of homework. Yes, this is the last chapter. Don't worry, there might be a sequel to this! Just maybe. Anyways, please review! :) PS - I changed the ending by the request of Simgr101. **


End file.
